marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarvis (Ultimate Avengers)
| team = | video = | voice = Fred Tatasciore | other = The Avengers: United They Stand }} :Jarvis is fron the Non MAU videos and . Jarvis is the butler and friend to . Biography Jarvis could be considered Tony's best friend. He has known about Tony's secret for quite some time. Jarvis helps him with all his tasks, mostly keeping up his dual identities, and is privy to all of Tony's secrets. He helped Tony out with the various . Over time Jarvis developed a fondness for the based on the color and design. Jarvis typically takes care of business while Tony fights crimes. One day Jarvis interrupted Tony and to tell Tony that his was ready to talk him to his meeting with the governor. Before Tony left he asked if she would like to have a drink later, but she refused. Jarvis followed Tony up to the roof followed by Fury and Natalia. Fury then reiterated that the earlier discussion was a matter of national security, so Tony gave S.H.I.E.L.D. some at a discounted rate. He then got into his copter and flew off. Jarvis saw Fury and Natalia off of the roof. Months later, Tony took his vice presidents to climb . While climbing Jarvis was left to deal with business and Tony's women problems. He talked to Tony about one issue regarding shipping and a woman Tony had gotten angry. Fury was on the line wating to talk about how came to talk to about the return of the and the death of , the . When Tony reached the top Jarvis then told him that Fury wanted to talk to him. However, at that moment Tony fell down in pain as his heart battery began to fail. He quickly hung up the phone. Jarvis called him back and Tony told him he would get to Fury when he could. Tony returned and left to with the . He later returned and his armor was badly damaged. At that time the entered Earth's atmosphere and extended an energy field around the planet. Tony returned to Stark Enterprises. He laid on a table in the armory drinking some alcohol while he tried to take his armor off. He put a brace on his knee. Upstairs, Jarvis watched the news on the energy field before entering the armory through the bar. As Jarvis entered the room Tony pressed a control which caused a large mechanical arm to descend. the arm lifted his broken chest piece off, breaking the sticky residue that kept the armor to his body. He simply left the rest of his armor lie around him. Tony needed to find a new armor to use so he and Jarvis descended the stairs going deeper into the armory. Jarvis suggested the Tin Man armor as he liked the color and design. However, Tony felt he needed heavier equipment. Tony suggested the . But Jarvis felt like it handled like a ten ton tractor. Tony decided to disregard that because it had powerful guns. He flipped a switch and watched the missile launcher and mini-gun move into position. Background Jarvis was voiced by Fred Tatasciore who also voiced of and . Tatasciore also voiced of ; of ; of ; , s, , , , , , and of , , and . Tatasciore went uncredited for this part in . In the comics Jarvis' full name is Edwin Jarvis. Though that name is not used in either video. In the Ultimate universe Jarvis is a homosexual. Though no specific reference is ever made one way or the other. Later in the comics he was killed by Black Widow when she was revealed as a traitor. His death pushed Tony Stark into full fledged alcoholism. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Edwin Jarvis (Earth-1610) at Marvel Database *Edwin Jarvis (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Powerless Humans (Ultimate Avengers) Category:Ultimate Avengers